The Importance of Family
by DementedViper
Summary: SBHP RLDM. We never realise until its to late. people never care and in the end they are exculded


Disclaimer NOT MINE ALL JKR

* * *

Sirius looked out across the sea of people they were all here for Harry his Harry. Tears stung his eyes, Harry was gone.

"Harry was…insufferable" everyone murmured Harry had given his life for them against voldermort Sirius was the last person who would have said this "at times accurately nicknamed nightmare. He was a Gryffindor but he was a perfect Slytherin. My…m-my godson…I cant say that I never got to be a godfather and he never got a childhood…anyway he was brave smart funny sly cunning witty sarcastic conflicting opposites but he was a person you couldn't live with but then you lost them and you couldn't live without them.

He despite what you all thought could not care less for you or this world we never did anything for him we just expected him to save us. He hated every singl one of you and you sit here like you knew him you didn't only 3 people did other then myself one is in askaban because Harry died with out writing the testimony for him sevrues Snape he may have been against Dumbledore…but Albus manipulated his son he was against voldermort but he spied he spied for Harry. one is dead Draco Malfoy Harry's brother took a killing curse for one person so special to myself and Harry one person who shall know what the true Draco was like and lastly Remus Lupin you cant see him here he's grieving for his husband Draco and the child he lost.

No Harry hated all of you and you want to know why he saved us? He wanted his godchild/necie and nefuew to grow up in piece he wanted his brother his 'uncle' his father all to live happily. W-we…we planned to move everything was sorted a house the tickets everything…we wanted to rasie our children together…yes I said ours as in mine and Harry's he was pregnant when he was killed he had one when he was 16 he went through a month and a half with out me because of Dumbledore he went through the birth of our first child with 3 people he classed as family but not me…before you think me sick thinking he was underage. The people you lot left him with his uncle raped him repeatedly one thing Harry said he'd ever like magic for is being able to change the DNA of his child and being able to have a child.

"our second child he had 9 months after I was retrieved from that hell behind the veil. 4 children 2 sets of twins the next when he was 19 a single child this time and finally he was pregnant again with triplets I will never see my husband or my 3 children will never be born I am pregnant with a single child my final child. I warn you now if anyone ever aproches my children or my family ever again I will be guilty of murder" Remus came out from the trees two children in a pram and 6 at his side

"that coffin is empty Harry is buried on a plot you shall never find" the 10 of them disappered.

Sirius curled up on his new bed crying silently he would never orphan a child let alone Harry's children. Maybe someday his heart would stop hurting and he'd find a proper will to live or maybe he could die when the children were old enough.

_"haha you cant catch me"_

"_Harry your so immature"_

"_like you don't want to stop me wiggling away" Sirius gaped at the meaning and pounced pushing him to the bed kissing him _

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too…hey siri?"_

"_hmm?"_

"_I have to tell you something…but please don't hate me"_

"_what is it?"_

"_i-I'm pregnant"_

"_what? But we haven't had sex yet" Harry looked away_

"_its my uncles"_

"_sorry?"_

"_he-he raped me"  
_

"_Merlin Harry, why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I was used to it…but I'm pregnant and…siri what am I going to do?"_

"_there's a potion"_

"_I'm not getting rid of it"_

"_No…theres a potion that will change the DNA of the father…I will give my DNA if you want…but we have to have sex"_

"_sex?"_

"_Baby we don't have to I will still you the baby even if it's a Dursley"_

"_How long will it take to make"_

"_a day I can start it now and we can tonight?"_

"_why are you with me?"_

"_because I love you your gorgeous smart witty I know the true you and I love the true you"_

"_0-0k" he said shakily _

"_baby if you ever want me to stop you tell me I'm not going to force you" he nodded and Sirius held him tightly "rest you'll need energy for tonight" Harry nodded and pressed closer to him._

_"you sure?" Sirius asked Harry was well kissed and comfortable he nodded squesing his eyes shut "baby? Open your eyes. We don't have to but I want your eyes open so you know its me" Harry opened his eyes and nodded Sirius kissed him as he prepared him "you ok?" he nodded when he was prepared Sirius slipped in_

"_s-Sirius stop please I'm..i'm sorry please stop"_

"_shh" he pulled out and pulled his boxers on "baby shh its ok" he pulled him into his arms and he cried "well done I'm proud of youfor getting the courage to say stop not many would. Your uncle had no right to do that Ry you know that don't you?" he felt a nod and held Harry tighter_

"_I want to continue" he said when he calmed _

"_you sure?"_

"_you stopped Sirius that means everything to me and I know you will if I ask again or the next time we try I know you don't want me for just the sex. I want you to be my baby's father I want to do this please?" Sirius nodded and kissed him slipping in again "more?" Sirius chuckled and started moving whilst keeping Harry's lips occupied "oh" he smiled at Harry's little pleasured noises Harry came Sirius following deep inside him_

"_you ok? That's love baby that's what people making love do just like that…enjoy it?" he looked to Harry and saw he was asleep with a small smile Sirius smiled cleaned them and pulled out then collected Harry in his arms "I will protect you for ever baby"_

_"Sirius?" Sirius looked up at the small voice and his eyes widened he flew at Harry and hugged him Harry started crying "I thought you were dead"_

"_so did I" he murmmered rubbing his back. When they got a miniute they snuck away _

"_your flat? Where's the baby"_

"_dads looking after them for me"_

"_them?"_

"_twins" he grinned Sirius laughed and span him around _

"_I'm a daddy"_

"_you are and I intend to keep you that way"_

"_you want another?"_

"_maybe they make me so happy siri just to see them smile I will buy the world. They're so cute as well…when they know night time is forsleeping"_

"_unless your us"_

"_they don't need to know that yet" Sirius laughed and kissed him they soon fell into bed "hmm they deffinatly don't need to know the only good alternative to sleeping in a bed" Sirius laughed _

"_what did you call them?"_

"_RJ and SJ…Remus jnr and Sirius jnr coz they are not having James in there name or Potter" Sirius sighed he didn't understand how James and lily could leave their son with the Dursleys and be living on their own having other kids._

"_do you know how much I missed you? I love you so much"_

"_I love you too"_

"_I was wondering…if you'd…marry me?"_

"_what?!"_

"_will kiss you kiss marry kiss me?_

"_YES" Sirius laughed and slid a ring on Harry's finger kissing him Harry soon fell asleep with a silly grin_

_"siri?"_

"_yes baby?" he looked up from where he was playing with his 2 2year olds_

"_I'm pregnant" _

"_sorry? Pregnant?" he nodded with s shy grin Sirius grinned and hugged him spinning him around and kissed him then the stomach. "hello little baby" Harry laughed and kissed him "your dads going to kill me isnt he?"_

"_I wont let him"_

_"MOTHERFUCKING BASTERAD Sirius ORION BLACK YOU FUCKING PRICK" Sirius was suddenly glad he hadn't been around for the first birth "I SWEAR WHEN THIS IS OVER I AM SO GETTING PADFOOT NETUREED…OH HOLY MOTHER OF Merlin AND FUCKING CHIRST" the healers tried not to smirk at the original threats handed out by the 18 year old in labor._

_Sirius grinned when he held his first daughter and Harry was asleep the second in his arms he kissed his husbands forhead and placed the children in the cots and settled on the sofa in the room._

_"you'll come back to me?"_

"_I'll try my best siri I will I will try my best to protect our baby as well. Remember that i love you and I always will"_

"_your not comeing back alive are you?" he asked crying _

"_no"_

"_don't go don't go please don't go"_

"_if not now when? I'll go our babies will be raised away from this."_

"_please don't leave" he cried Harry closed his eyes and kissed him Sirius kissed back their last kiss they both knew it Harry turned and walked away Sirius screaming after him being held back by Remus. He pushed back his emotions and whispered a spell. Wiping his eyes he headed towards the battle._

_Sirius screamed and cried and Remus held him RJ and SJ were holding ear other crying mystery and midnight where hugging their 'cousins' and crying Leo was cradeling phoenix both only not really knowing what was going on but knew they wouldn't see their daddy again_

_Sirius sobbed as he saw Harry's body it wasn't fair they were meant to be happy together with there children and it was dumbledores fault for usingharry as a tool. It wasn't fair he felt his baby kick and cried harder it was its first kick. Draco was beside Harry Remus was unconcus having passed out._

_Sirius swore then that they would do as Harry wanted move live as a muggle with occasional magic and live as a happy family."_

Sirius felt arms around him and wished they were Harry's he just cried as hard as he could

"Hush now Sirius" it was Sev's voice "Harry wouldn't want you to cry"

"how you here?" he gasped

"broke out" he laughed "come on calm yourself its not good for the baby"

"my baby" he whispered hugging himself he soon calmed and was asleep remembering some happy times with his family.

Some day he would join his love.


End file.
